


Small World

by deanwinchesterissaved



Series: Drabble boys [11]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, M/M, hit and run, sometime post breakup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:48:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23942599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanwinchesterissaved/pseuds/deanwinchesterissaved
Summary: One last phone call.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Series: Drabble boys [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613827
Comments: 16
Kudos: 68





	Small World

**Author's Note:**

> Heya with another drabble, it's been a while since I posted last, but I am working on something with a friend!
> 
> This is a little something I made after seeing a prompt on Tumblr, the summary is very literal, so heed the tags and be safe.

The call dial rang, a brusque mulled beeping that grated against Ryan's ears. The alley was silent, but for his own hissed breath. There were red fingerprints smeared on his lit phone screen. 

"Ryan?" Shane's voice came through the phone speaker, scratchy with sleep. Ryan hadn’t heard it for months, but it was still so familiar, the warm tenor of it loosening the pressure in his chest. 

It didn’t matter that the last time he’d heard that voice it had been tight, volume barely raised with the venom it carried. It didn’t matter that he had said horrible things in return. 

Ryan only knew that he was hearing Shane’s voice again. Ryan wanted to smile, so he did. There was no one to see him here. 

"What kind of time do you call this?" 

"Hey," Ryan said, voice quiet, "I'm sorry I woke you."

"It's fine," Shane grunted, "What do you want?"

"Well I've got a, uh, bit of a problem," said Ryan, "some trouble."

"That doesn't sound good." Shane propped himself up, rubbing at his eyes with sleep heavy fingers. "Remind me again why that's my problem?"

"I-", Ryan started, but the pain in his stomach twisted and his breath choked off in a sob. He grit his teeth, determined to not make a noise. He focused on breathing, in, out, in--

"Ryan," Shane's voice was sharp, the urgency slicing through the haze of his mind. He was on his feet, standing upright in the room, tense with an energy he hadn't known he had.  _ Time _ , he could only think, he was low on time. He should be doing something, going  _ somewhere _ . But everything was slowed, uncertainty and despair hanging in the shadows like physical things, poised to strike. "Ryan, where are you?" He asked, demanded. 

“Y-you’re...Shane you’re not going to make it in time.” Ryan could hear himself, voice low and almost soothing, as if that would help. The pain pounded in his abdomen with each heartbeat, the very thing that was supposed to be the center of his life now rushing to pump it away. 

How the turntables, as the kids say. 

He couldn’t see an inch of skin on his hand that wasn’t red.

"No," Shane's head shook, and he clenched his other hand over the phone, chest hollow, "Ryan just tell me where you are."

"There isn't time," Ryan said, unable to stop the whimper that scales the top of a breath. "I didn't know who else to call."

"The ambulance," Shane sounded exasperated, "Ryan call 911, come on."

"No time," Ryan insisted, breaths coming shallow. The rise and fall of his chest leaving no room for lies in the darkness, "I wanted to hear your voice."

"Well you've heard it, call the police-"

"I never said I'm sorry." Ryan blurted out. His throat ached too, now where did that pain come from? He was sure the knife was never anywhere near it. "Shane I needed you to know."

"Guess what, you're gonna have to tell me to my face then," Shane was trembling, his hand was shaking and so were his arms and head and everything and he couldn't do  _ anything _ , couldn't reach into the phone and pull Ryan through. His voice was too loud in his empty apartment. "You hear me? To my face, Bergara."

A laugh bubbled out and Ryan gave in to it, letting the movement shake his hand from the dark patch on his shirt, the rich metallic tang staining the night air. "Jackass." He choked out, wheezing from the effort. "Can't believe… I ever… loved you."

“Takes one to know one.” Comes Shane’s reply, as Ryan knew it would. 

Isn’t this nice, he thought, it was just like old times. 

“I love you,” Ryan said again. He tried to remember each of the times he had spoken those words before, but it hadn’t nearly been enough. 

Never too late to rectify mistakes, Ryan was pretty sure someone famous said that once. Definitely. It can’t getter any later than where he’s gotten himself now, but he’ll still try, god damn it. 

He didn’t expect anything from this call, he had no right to. It was a surprise that Shane even picked up at four in the morning. And now that he’d apologized and said his piece, he definitely did not expect Shane to say it back. Ryan wouldn’t ask that of him, to rip the bandages off old wounds when Ryan won’t be there to look after them. 

But god did he wish Shane would say it, one last time. 

The line had gone quiet. “Shane?” Ryan asked, panic looming at the edges of his vision, or maybe it was just the blood loss. 

“I’m right here little guy.” Shane said, and Ryan sighed. 

"Stay with me?" He asked, voice small. 

And Shane did. He stayed and spoke until there was no more reply, he spoke until there was the clatter of plastic on asphalt, he spoke until his throat ached and he lost his voice, and he spoke. 

And there was no one was left to hear. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Drop a comment to tell me what you think? Come poke around my [ Tumblr ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/deathfrisbeeinthetardis) and send prompts if you're so inclined ✨


End file.
